finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanging Edge
The Hanging Edge (封鎖区画ハングドエッジ, Fuusa-kukaku Hangedo Ejji) is a location in Final Fantasy XIII. It is a series of highroads and railways at the edge of Cocoon. In the game, the train carrying the exiles from Cocoon to Pulse is sabotaged and derailed in the battle between PSICOM and NORA. Lightning and Sazh Katzroy, who were on board the train, have to navigate the ruined highroads to reach the Pulse Vestige[[ where the [[fal'Cie Anima resides. Story The game begins with Lightning and Sazh fighting their way through hoards of PSICOM soldiers to try and reach the fal'Cie where Lightning's sister Serah is held captured. The scene cuts to NORA fighting against the Purge which aims to send all the citizens of Bodhum to Pulse because a Pulse fal'Cie was discovered in the area. Snow Villiers, Gadot and Lebreau from NORA enlist a number of volunteers including Nora Estheim. As one of PSICOM's ships blasts a hole in the highway many people fall and Nora's son Hope Estheim watches as she loses her grip on Snow's hand and falls to her death. Snow and Gadot survive the fall and eventually rejoin the rest of NORA. Snow sets off to rescue Serah, his fiancée, from inside the Pulse Vestige using one of PSICOM's bikes. Gadot stays behind to keep an eye on the citizens but Hope and Vanille steal Gadot's bike to follow Snow into the Vestige. Hope plans to confront Snow about his mother's death and to make him pay for it. Lightning, Sazh, Snow, Hope and Vanille all meet at the center of the Vestige where they find Serah, collapsed on the floor. Snow and Lightning rush to her aid, but she only lifts her eyes at her sister and whispers her final wish, for Lightning to save Cocoon, before turning into crystal. Grief-stricken of losing Serah the group make their way to the fal'Cie Anima and Snow begs for it to turn Serah back into a human. The group fights Anima after which the fal'Cie brands the entire group with the brand of l'Cie. PSICOM destroy the Pulse Vestige with lasers while the main characters are all inside and the Vestige is sent tumbling towards Lake Bresha. Treasure Enemy Formations Aerorail Trussway 13-E *Manasvin Warmech x1 (Boss) *PSICOM Warden x2 (Two separate encounters) *PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Warden x1 Aerorail Trussway 12-E *PSICOM Warden x1, Pantheron x2 *PSICOM Enforcer x1, PSICOM Aerial Recon x1 Aerorail Trussway 11-E *PSICOM Warden x2 *PSICOM Warden x1, Pantheron x1 *PSICOM Warden x1, Pantheron x3 Skybridge No. 369 *PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Marauder x1 *Myrmidon x1 Aerorail Trussway 6-W *PSICOM Enforcer x2 *PSICOM Warden x3 *PSICOM Warden x2, Pantheron x2 (Two separate encounters) *PSICOM Enforcer x1, PSICOM Warden x2, Pantheron x1 *PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Warden x2 (Two separate encounters) *Beta Behemoth x1 (Boss) Aerorail Trussway 3-N *PSICOM Aerial Recon x3, Pantheron x2 *PSICOM Enforcer x2, PSICOM Warden x1 Trivia *Hanging Edge was the only location that existed in a complete stage in the early, PlayStation 2 incarnation of Final Fantasy XIII. According to the developers, a model of Yuna was used as a placeholder for several NPCs whose models were not complete at the time of testing. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations